Hush
by Proud to be Contradicting
Summary: Some of the best experiences don't need any words at all. Kataang oneshot, rated to be safe.


**M&N Publishing**

**Proudly presents**

**The first story to be published in  
over one hundred years by my hand…**

**Hush**

* * *

"I wanted to make a painting... so we'll always remember the good times we have."

As of now, nothing would ever sound sweeter. The Airbender looked up from his game with Momo and smiled at the Southern Watertribe warrior, his eyes then following Katara to peek over her brother's shoulder.

"That's very sweet, Sokka," Katara cooed, but quickly changed her tone with an eyebrow cocked. "Wait, why did you give me Momo's ears?"

_That _just made him want to laugh out loud. He decided not to, though. Much more polite to keep it silenced to yourself.

The group one-by-one gathered around Sokka to point out his flaws in their drawn character, him responding with a 'Sokka-innocence/ignorance' manner and giving the lemur a disbelieving glare.

Storm gray eyes looked from face to face, his gaze momentarily meeting with eyes of pure gold from Mai, milky green from Toph, and the hard azure eyes that belong to the misunderstood artist. He glanced for familiar blue orbs, but saw that her back was turned while engaged in a steady conversation with Suki. With the group temporarily distracted, Aang pulled himself to his feet and quietly stepped outside, listening as Toph once again commented on how accurate Sokka's painting is, followed by the melodious chorus of laughs from his friends.

He patted Appa on the nose and hushed him before he could groan. "_Relax buddy,_" he thought. _"I'll be right back._" Then he walked away from the tea shop.

Where he was headed wasn't exactly going through his mind; like Chong's wife said, "Focus less on the 'where' and more on the 'going'." Pretty much sounded like a legitimate nomad quote, so being a nomad himself, he decided to stick with it while the sun was still out. Besides, he's heard tale about watching a slowly descending sun fade into the horizon; it brings good luck the next day. …Or was it something about eating more fruit in the following morning?

His thoughts set on nomads, tales and fruit, Aang strolled around the luxurious Jasmine Dragon, wondering if Iroh wouldn't mind if he stayed on the roof for a bit. With a swift movement, he silently blasted himself onto the top of the building and landed on his toes, hoping not to disturb Toph's delicate senses and give away his location. Honestly, the roof wasn't that bad; it even had a few potted plants and a tea table in the corner.

The view of the sunset over the balcony was breathtaking. Could Iroh have chosen a more beautiful place to set up a teashop? Once again, he admired in hush.

With a deep and refreshing sigh, Aang looked out to where the sun and the earth met, smiling wider then he ever has the past few months. The world might not be fully healed, but progress _is _progress. And for now, the land and every living creature in it seemed to understand how calm it is now.

He soon felt the presence of another being and looked to his side with a gentle smile.

The dark-skinned maiden returned a smile as well, the faintest hint of pink etched across the features of her cheeks.

They faced each other and hugged. Not one of those simple, 'Oh, you saved the world, I couldn't be prouder' hugs; not even a 'Katara, there's something I've always wanted to tell you,' hug. It was one of those picture-perfect embraces that meant the world to each other; one that could easily mean someone would burst into tears of joy.

But Aang had to make sure there were no tears. Not now. It was too perfect.

They released their hold and looked eye to eye, Aang mentally priding himself on his new height. Katara tenderly took his hands into hers, her blush deepening as his just began to grow.

_Savior. Friend. Teacher. Friend. Partner. Friend. True love. Best friend. _

It repeated in both their minds until it wore a smooth groove of hope in their brains that calmed their nerves. They were inches apart now, Aang's hands now holding her thin sides for security. (He might just do a weird airbending-faint and blow her off the roof)

Dazzling storm-gray eyes met gorgeous blue ones, silently admitting everything that should and shouldn't be said, explaining the nervousness and utter excitement… and then everything became dark.

Then everything was on fire.

Katara snaked her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, as Aang held tighter to her waist and deepening the kiss as much as he could as well. Feeling brave, he lightly poked his tongue against her lips, asking for permission for entrance, which she granted with a small moan.

As their lips pushed themselves a little harder against each other, something in the back of Aang's mind was shouting at him, that none of this could be real; there is no real kiss without a few exchanges of word.

He quickly muted that thought, mentally telling it that a wonderful experience can be in complete silence while the minds continued to think,

_True love, best friend. True love, best friend. True love, best friend._

* * *

Author's Note: How was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Horrifying? I knew it was bad! *lowers head in shame* Anyways, I don't own Avatar (Oh, the PAIN!), but I hear whoever does is making a SEQUEL SERIES! *begins to do the Macarena* Woo!

From what I hear, it'll be called _Avatar: the Legend of Korra_. Unfortunately, Aang has passed, but a new Avatar has been born amongst the Southern Watertribe: a young lady named Korra.

Having already mastered three of the four elements, she seeks Aang and Katara's son to learn airbending. There is conflict amok, for a rebellion of anti-benders has sought out to trouble Korra on her search.

Ooh, I'm so excited!

By the by, who thought 'The Last Airbender' sucked lollipops? I know I did. Well, if you feel like ranting, there's a nice little button right there that you can press. See it? Click it, don't click it, whatever floats you boat. Bye!


End file.
